Angels Need Love, Too
by MikauTheFlower
Summary: Pit, the lovestricken angel, has been sent a disturbing letter. Clear to confront his stalker, he faces more than a few life or death situations. PitxLink, PitxMarth.


"Come on, get him already!" an angelic boy, around 14, screamed at his wolf partner. The man ducked under a blaze of red coming toward his head, and slammed into the opposing force in front of him, causing his target to fall off stage. [skipping over to Pit's POV]  
He grabbed my hand, causing the grey claws to bear into my flesh. It stung a bit, but I had to take it. He basically saved the match with that swift shot he got in on Fox at the last second, before he threw me. The scent of the battle, a mix of sweat, testosterone, tension, and electricity, filled my lungs, causing me to exhale in Wolf's face. By accident, of course. "Hey, I've got a sensitive nose, y'know! Your breath smells like mint. That kind of smelly mint no one likes." Wolf backlashed, releasing my hand. I apologized profusely, but Wolf didn't pay me any mind. He walked off, the clang of his reflector loose on his back, the crazy gun he kept in his pocket clashing with his hip. "Hey, Pit, those were some cool moves you pulled out there." stated Mario's partner for the match, the cerulean haired prince, Marth. I answered with a very stuttered thank-you, but it sounded like the fizz you get before the soda splashes you. I flapped my wings, climbing back onto one of the rafters above my head. The Smash Mansion's atmosphere was a bit tense ever since we had a little accident with Capt. Falcon and a drunk Link. Never let that kid get into your liquor cabinet, he does some crazy things. He's so cute when he stumbles around, though the puking... we could do without. I hated being on cleaning duty that day, I nearly caused a bigger mess.

Around seven, near dinner time, I was lounging with my roommate, Lucas. His hair was so cute in the big swirl. I'd always ask to feel it, but he's so shy, so he never lets me. I understand that, but he should at least let me feel it. I guess a kid has to have his boundaries. As I was laying in bed, wings tucked around me, Samus blasted through the door, the usual alarm that dinner was done. This time, though, she had a message. A message for... me?  
"Pit, there's someone who wanted me to give this to you. I don't know what it is, but it's a long note." Samus cried, shoving the hand-written letter into my face, then running out of the room. "Dear Pit,  
I must tell you something. I never really had any interest in any of the smashers untill you came along. You're majesty when you fight, it's gorgeous. Have I told you that you'd look better without all of those clothes? You would, Pit, you really would. I'd show you, but you'd get scared. Teehee, I know you all to well, darling'  
Pit read the rest of the letter, frozen by the grotesque vocabulary the person had, the detail the person put into what they would do to him. 'A stalker, perhaps?' I thought. I read over the pen name. It was a miserable scrawl, yet you could tell what it was.  
'Love, Into Nevermore, Klieken'  
[switching to third person]  
The pen name was code, Pit thought. It has to be. Pit, turning around in his bed, asked to Lucas, "Hey. What would you think 'Into Nevermore, Klieken.' means?" Lucas looked a bit restless, but the tender boy thought over it. "Could it possibly be the first letter of the word? What about that?" Lucas pondered aloud. "'Love, Into Nevermore, Klieken.' ...Link?" Pit stated.  
Then it all hit him, like a brick through a convnience store window. Could it possibly be Link, the boy Pit never talked to? Could he be in a deep state of love with him? Pit, folding the letter and stuffing it into his pouch, fell asleep, unknowing of the coming events.

Nine PM. Samus rushed through the door, ringing the same bell, chanting the same phrase, "Dinner time~", everyone staring at her awkward position through the door. Pit, putting on his sandals, rushed down the stairs of the Smash Mansion, racing past countless Brawlers. Metaknight stopped him, and challenged him to a climb to the chandelior on the ceiling, and Pit accepted.  
The race started as Pit flapped his wings, causing a gust. Metaknight speeded up and past him, using his bat wings for precision flight. Pit, calling upon an unknown force, made his wings push a lot faster and harder. He finally passed Metaknight, and won the race. Applause came from the ground below, as Metaknight congratulated Pit on his skill in the air. Pit fluttered down, and caught up with his friends, Pokemon Trainer [for this fanfic, I'll call him Josh. I don't like to type out Pokemon Trainer.], Ike, and Marth. The trio ran to the Mess Hall [or dining room, for people who don't play Pokemon Mystery Dungeon] pushing Brawlers out of their way left and right.

Someone retaliated, hitting Pit square in the jaw, causing him to go into a state of unconciousness. 


End file.
